eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Mitchell family tree
Here you can view a full Mitchell family tree. Family tree * Edward Mitchell ** Kenneth Mitchell (son of Betty & Edward Mitchell) *** Ted Mitchell (son of Barbara & Kenneth Mitchell) *** Steven Mitchell ( son of Barbara & Kenneth Mitchell) **** Charlie Mitchell (son of Janet & Kenneth Mitchell) ***** Jamie Mitchell (son of Lynne Mitchell) **** Billy Mitchell (son of Janet & Steven Mitchell) ***** Dan Pearce (son of Billy Mitchell & Julie Perkins) ****** Lola Pearce (daughter of Dan Pearce and Leanne Pearce) ******* Lexi Pearce (daughter of Lola Pearce & Ben Mitchell) ***** Janet Mitchell (daughter of Honey & Billy Mitchell) ***** Will Mitchell (son of Honey Edwards & Billy Mitchell ** Phillip Mitchell (son of Betty Mitchell) *** Clive Mitchell (son of Phillip & Sandra Mitchell *** Archie Mitchell (son of Phillip & Sandra Mitchell) **** Ronnie Mitchell (daughter of Glenda & Archie Mitchell) ***** James Branning (son of Jack Branning & Ronnie Mitchell ***** Danielle Jones (daughter of Joel Reynolds & Ronnie Mitchell) ***** Matthew Mitchell-Cotton (son of Ronnie Mitchell & Charlie Cotton) **** Roxy Mitchell (daughter of Archie & Glenda Mitchell) ***** Amy Mitchell (daughter of Roxy Mitchell & Jack Branning) *** Eric Mitchell (son of Phillip & Sandra Mitchell) **** Phil Mitchell (son of Eric & Peggy Mitchell) ***** Ben Mitchell (son of Phil Mitchell & Kathy Hills) ****** Lexi Pearce (daughter of Ben Mitchell & Lola Pearce) ***** Raymond (son of Phil Mitchell & Denise Fox) ***** Louise Mitchell (daughter of Phil Mitchell & Lisa Fowler) **** Sam Mitchell (daughter of Eric & Peggy Mitchell) ***** Ricky Mitchell (son of Jack Branning & Sam Mitchell) **** Grant Mitchell (son of Eric & Peggy Mitchell) ***** Mark Fowler (son of Michelle Fowler & Grant Mitchell) ***** Courtney Mitchell (daughter of Grant Mitchell & Tiffany Raymond) ** Madge Mitchell (daughter of Betty Mitchell) Family timeline Here you can view a Mitchell family timeline. 20th February 1990 Phil Mitchell arrives 22nd February 1990 Grant Mitchell arrives 12 July 1990 Sam Mitchell arrives 30 April 1991 '''Peggy Mitchell arrives '''June 1991 Peggy Mitchell departs 4th February 1993 Sam Mitchell departs 29 June 1993 Nadia Mitchell arrives 29 August 1994 Nadia Mitchell departs November 1994 Peggy Mitchell arrives January 1995 Tiffany Mitchell arrives 25th July 1995 Sam Mitchell arrives 21 March 1996 Ben Mitchell is born 26 March 1996 Sam Mitchell departs March 1997 Courtney Mitchell is born 9 November 1998 Jamie Mitchell arrives 4 January 1999 Tiffany Mitchell departs 22 July 1999 Sam Mitchell arrives 25 October 1999 Grant Mitchell departs 18 September 2000 Little Mo Mitchell arrives 6 November 2001 Louise Mitchell is born 25th December 2002 Jamie Mitchell departs 2003 Louise Mitchell departs 2004 Little Mo Mitchell departs 4 January 2008 Louise Mitchell appears for one episode 16 March 2010 Louise Mitchell appears for a few episodes 15 January 2016 Louise Mitchell arrives Trivia Originally Phil's paternal grandfather was called Robert Mitchell, as told in 2006 by Phil. In 2007 however, Phil said his father was Philip Mitchell, and he was named after him. A theory is that Robert was his middle name and used this as his common name. In 2006 it was hinted that the Mitchell's originated in Scotland. Phil wore a kilt at a party at the Vic. The Scottish connection is at least 3 or 4 generations back. Category:EastEnders Family Trees